


Parseltongue-tied by DementorDelta

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Unusual Sexual Situation, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Harry makes friends with one of nature's shy creatures





	Parseltongue-tied by DementorDelta

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Parseltongue-tied by DementorDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869367)  
**Length** : 1:36:22  
Click to stream, or right click to download audiobook: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Parseltongue-Tied.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
